Takebachi Soramaru
Takebachi is a Noble Shinigami in Bleach Channel RPG. His RPer is King Zeal. He is the Captain of the Sixth Division and Sōshireikan of the Onmitsukidō. He is also the current Patriarch of the Soramaru Clan, opposite his wife Aoi Soramaru, who is his second. Appearance Physical Stature: ' Height: 6'5" (198 cm) Weight: 278 lbs. (126 kg) Hair: Black Eyes: Dark brown Takebachi was always a tall, lanky young man with extremely long hair styled back into a pony-tail, often giving him the appearance of being a meek bookworm. In fact, Takebachi ''chose this facade as a means of provoking bullies into picking a fight with him, so that he could test his physical strength. Takebachi often even wore a false pair of spectacles in order to better sell the image of physical frailty. Following the temporary loss of his zanpakutō, however, Takebachi trained vigorously to compensate for the handicap. Because of this, his delicate features were lost, replaced by layers of chiseled muscle. His once-long, straight and silken hair, has been changed to a shoulder-lengthed, razor-cut style with a wispy look. For most outsiders, this was a significant transformation. However, it was all for the better: his earlier façade no longer served a purpose, as he had now found far greater rivals to test his power against than insignificant bullies. As Sōshirekan (Commander) of the Onmitsukidō, Takebachi's standard dress has been altered significantly. The upper half of his shihakushō has been cast away entirely, leaving the Sōshireikan with a bare torso for the purposes of Shunko. Furthermore, Soramaru-sōshi has made the black-and-blue colors of the Soramaru Family into the official color scheme of the Onmitsukidō, which is reflected upon his uniquely-styled haori. Personality Takebachi (or "Take" as he prefers to be called) prefers to live amongst "real" people, who do "real" things. Growing up in a house of lower nobility, Takebachi has always felt as though his life were "manufactured", and that everyone around him were mere puppets on stage. While he enjoys the luxury his position affords, as well as the freedom his status affords, he actually wishes to spend time with people who are unhindered by roles and labels that society has placed upon them. He also loves pushing his body to its limits, to the point of a near-addiction to physical training, combat, body-hacking, and sex. History See Takebachi Soramaru's History. Powers & Abilities Natural Skills Unique Skills Faction Skills Zanpakutō '''Name Shikai :Release Phrase: :Form: : Special Ability: Bankai 'Name' :Form: :Special Ability Relationships Takebachi is the son of Jinshiro and Sashiko, younger brother of Juusuke, older brother of Aya and Sasuke, and cousin/brother-in-law of Jinshiro and Yuushiro. Takebachi is known for his philandering, and in addition to his wife, has a number of lovers, and children through several. Some of these women have become "concubines" and thus hold unofficial power within the Clan. These women are called the "Circle", and include: *His wife Aoi Soramaru (mother of Issei & Suzume ). *Chiyuki Night (mother of Patricia and Milo Yi). *Lady-in-waiting Michiko (mother of Kairi, Fuuma, Gousei, and Shuuin). *Theta (mother of Twelfth Division Captain Ruth-Aaron Dekaeftá) *Tomiko Kaifu (no children). *Karen Townsend (no children). Category:Player-Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male PCs Category:Characters Category:King Zeal Characters Category:Sixth Division Category:Martial Artists Category:Faction Leaders Category:Nobles Category:Soramaru Clan Category:Great Noble Houses Category:Visored Category:Hybrids Category:Clan Patriarchs Category:Onmitsukidō Category:Sōshireikan Category:First-Era RP Category:Serving Captains Category:Serving Faction Leaders Category:Captains